


Little Wolf

by derekstilinski



Series: Daddy!Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Daddy!Derek, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it was hunters," Derek tells Stiles, opening the package of bottles and throwing them in the sink. They smell like the plastic and if he notices it, she’ll definitely notice it and won’t eat from them, "I found her in the woods, next to her mother’s body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf

Inspired by [this](http://derekstilinski.tumblr.com/post/73265594444/god-i-hate-my-brain-sometimes)

 

Derek rounds the corner of the supermarket aisle, tossing a box of Lucky Charms into the cart. He looks down at his list as he moves through the next aisle, grabbing a jar pasta sauce, garlic from the spices section, and vanilla ice cream from the frozens. The bundle in the sling wrapped around him wiggles, probably feeling the slight change in temperature.

"Shh, shh." He rubs her back and pats her softly. He moves along so she’s not uncomfortable, bumping into another cart as he turns into the snack aisle.

"Oh, shit. I’m sor—Derek! Hey." Stiles grins at him, backing his cart up, "What’s up, man? Haven’t seen you in weeks."

"I’m fine." Derek says. Stiles smiles and looks over his cart, becoming confused at a choice few items. He needed more bottles because making one every time she wakes up for a feeding is just not going to work anymore. She cries and he doesn’t like it. So, he’ll do what his mother did and make them, put them in the fridge and heat them up when needed.

Stiles reaches and pulls out the small bear he’d seen passing one of the toy aisles and it looked really soft. He looks at the bottles and baby blanket, which he spent a good fifteen minutes picking out because he didn’t know which was the best. Derek clears his throat and takes the bear from his hands, settling it back in the cart.

"I’ve got to go." He says, going to move back to the front of his cart and get the hell out of here, because they don’t know. He hasn’t told anyone.

She makes a noise, wiggling again like she’s waking up from her nap and Stiles stops him, pulls back his jacket. She rubs her eye and sighs, looking up at Derek sleepily. Stiles eyes widen, “What is that?”

"It’s called a Peanut Shell Sling." Derek says.

Stiles looks like he’s having a stroke for a moment, “ _What?!_ ”

She grunts at the loud noise and Derek rubs her cheek, “Why do you care?”

"Derek, that’s a baby. Where did you get—How did you  _even_ … Oh my god, is it like you?  _Oh my god, is it yours?_ ”

"She is now," Derek tells him in a firm voice, "And yes, she’s like me."

"Where? Where did you get her?"

"I didn’t  _steal_  her, if that’s what you’re thinking. And I don’t think the middle of a store is the best place to discuss things.” He pulls Stiles’ hand away from him and moves around to his cart again, starting to move down the aisle.

He hears Stiles’ shoes squeak to follow him, “Okay, look… You’re right. Not the best place. But you’ll tell me what happened, right?”

"Has your father found any new bodies?"

"Oh, my  _god_.”

—

Derek sets down the bags on the counter then sheds his jacket, moving over to the living room area, where he’s put down a very large rug, had another couch, bassinet and television put in. He holds her close and undoes the sling, moving her from it before setting her into the bassinet. She coos up at him and he grabs a toy from the milk crate he calls her toy box and hands it to her.

"Be good." He says and straightens, going back to where Stiles is setting down the rest of the bags.

"Now, will you tell me what the hell happened?" Stiles asks as Derek starts to put things away.

"I think it was hunters," Derek tells him, opening the package of bottles and throwing them in the sink. They smell like the plastic and if he notices it, she’ll definitely notice it and won’t eat from them, "I found her in the woods, next to her mother’s body."

He remembers seeing her, tear-stained cheeks and hiccuping with sobs, her mother in wolf form lying next to her. Derek notices she’s stressed herself into shifting, stuck in her beta shape and scared. Derek’s cautious when he goes up to them. He knows the mother is dead, but assesses her anyway, his touch turning her body human again.

He sighed and picked up the baby, shushing her and letting her slump against his chest as she calmed down. After a while she shifted fully human again, but she’d managed to hurt herself when her claws descended so there was dried blood over her hands. So he brought her home and cleaned her up, and after a quick and awkward trip to the store, he fed her when she started trying to bite through his shirt.

They fell into a groove. She knew she was safe with him and he knew she needed protecting and caring. There was no way he was giving her up, he knew how to take care of infants. He helped with Cora when she was first born, and with most of his younger cousins. He’s not helpless, and he’s not an idiot. He can do something good and he will for her.

"Jesus." Stiles says when he’s done telling him the story, rubbing his hand over his face, "My Dad found her, bullet wounds everywhere."

"Probably laced with high doses wolfsbane. She didn’t stand a chance, must have been an Omega, or a Beta very far from home… They didn’t hurt her, though. Just scared her. I don’t think she remembers now, though." Derek moves around, setting things away, getting bottles ready. She hasn’t eaten much today so he should feed her again.

"Does she have a name? The baby?" Stiles asks, looking over at her gnawing on her toy.

"Um, no. I’ve just been calling her ‘baby’." Derek shakes up a bottle of formula.

Stiles snorts, “Really? Come on, dude.”

Derek shrugs, “She’s been fine with it.” He walks over with the bottle and lifts her from the bassinet, settling down on the couch. She smiles at him, grabs at his nose and he chuckles softly, showing her the bottle, “Come on, you gotta eat.”

She grabs for the bottle and he obliges, feeding her. Stiles comes over out of curiosity and sits, looking over at them. She tilts her big green eyes up at him and reaches over to wiggle her fingers at him.

"She wants you to give her affection." Derek says and Stiles gives a soft smile, slipping his finger into her tiny palm.

"Hi, little wolf." He says, feeling her hand grip his finger and wave it around.

"Little wolf?" Derek asks.

"Well, you gotta call her something." Stiles tells him and rubs the tufts of her hair softly with his free hand, "So, what next?"

"Burp her and probably change her."

"No, I mean… Do you need help?"

"No… I don’t know. I’d like to take more than a seven-minute shower but I don’t wanna leave her. I have her sit in the bassinet in the doorway when she’s awake, or I wait until she’s asleep."

"I can watch her. You do sort of smell like baby vomit."

Derek doesn’t move away because of the insult to his hygiene, but because he doesn’t want anyone else to have her, “You’re not gonna take her, are you?”

"No. Of course not, dude. I can finish feeding her, though. My mom had a daycare, I used to help out." Stiles gives him a reassuring look.

"Just until I get out of the shower?" Derek swallows, looking down at her.

"Yeah, dude. Unless you wanna eat something, too. You seem like you hold her a lot." Stiles says.

"I do." He rubs his finger over her cheek, smiling when she lets go of Stiles’ hand to grab his.

Stiles rubs his shoulder, “Just go take your shower.”

A bit reluctantly, Derek hands her over. She gets a little upset when the bottle falls but he hovers close until Stiles gets it back and holds her right. He doesn’t want to go, but he could track Stiles down if he left with her, so. He takes his shower. And even if the water muffles his hearing a bit, he listens. He’s pretty sure Stiles talks to her, and answers a call from Scott and talks to him while he finishes feeding her. Derek forces himself to stay in the shower and relax and actually get himself clean.

After, though, he rushes to get dressed and his hair is still really damp and Stiles is answering the door to a waiting Scott.

"What the hell is going on?" He goes up to Stiles and takes her from his arms, holding her to his chest.

"Scott called and I told him everything." Stiles says, "Derek, calm down."

He looks at Scott with a hard expression, “You can’t have her, she’s mine. I’m taking care of her.”

Scott gives him a sad expression, “Dude, I’m not here to take her. I’m here to help.”

"Help?" He lets his guard down just a little.

"Yeah," Scott smiles at him, leaving the door open. He can hear Isaac coming up the steps, "I could make dinner."

Derek’s body thinks that’s a great idea because his stomach growls. Scott grins, heading for the kitchen. Isaac comes in and shuts the door after him, looking Derek over before eyeing the baby. He goes up and smiles a little, “A baby, huh?”

Derek nods, “She needs me.”

Derek doesn’t say that he kind of needs her, too.

They end up eating pasta and tons of garlic bread, Derek holding her to his chest as he eats. He gets sauce on his finger and lets her try it, chuckling when she doesn’t like it. He lets Scott hold her, watching closely while he walks around with her, humming. Stiles sets down a bowl of ice cream in front of him and smiles, tells him that he’s not going to take her away. Derek needs to hear it a lot.

When she starts getting fussy, Derek’s right there to take her into his arms, mumbling how lovely she is and how she’s going to be just fine so she can stop crying. She hugs herself to his chest and sniffles until she falls asleep against him. He goes over and lays her down in his bed, covers her with blankets and sets the new little bear next to her. He doesn’t understand the fond looks as he sits back down to eat his half melted ice cream. But then he does. And he knows he’s done the right thing.


End file.
